Elemental
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Ash is turned half pokemon and Giovanni is his trainer. Read to lean if he survives. It's my first story by the way.
1. Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only the plot of this fanfic.  
  
Elemental  
  
Misty and Brock watched in fear as Team Rocket tied Ash to a table. Ash was still out cold from a blow to the head and now they put an air mask on his face to keep him asleep (I'm not sure what to call it, it's the thing they use in hospitals whey someone needs surgery). The two were in a cage, helpless, and Pikachu was in a special container. The doctors (If you can call them that) then cut into Ash's chest and began. When they had a good hole they put something in his chest and then stitched him back up. The slowly removed the mask thing and waited for him to wake up. Ash soon opened his eyes and looked around, the first thing he noticed was that he was on a metal bed, then that Team Rocket was there. He soon took in all his surroundings and sat up. "Don't even think about escaping, we have your friends." A girl said from the shadows.  
  
"If you run, they die." Her male partner said as Jesse and James walked into the light. Ash just yawned and looked around again, Misty nearly feel.  
  
"Did he even hear us?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He heard you, but there is really no reason for him to care what you two say." Giovanni said walking into the room.  
  
"The kids acually kind of cute when he isn't messing up own plans." Butch said.  
  
"Yes, but still, why keep him alive?" Cassidy asked. Ash suddenly jumped off the bed just as a blast of water hit it, he dodged again as a fire blast nearly got him and then jumped on top of a rock as it landed where he was.  
  
"Excellent, his speed and agility have increased amazingly. Now for his power." Giovanni said and all the Team Rocket members released their pokemon to fight. First Ash had to dodge a blast from a Jolteon, then a Vaporeon, but he was hit in the stomach by a Marowak's Bone Club. He hit the floor gasping for breath and was pinned down as a Scyther put its sword-like claws on either side of his neck. Misty gasped and hid her eyes. Suddenly Ash caught on fire. Ash watched as the fire spread to the Scyther and fainted it. Then a Wartortle came at him with tackle and a sudden electric jolt hit it and fainted it. Things continued like this until Ash had fainted all the pokemon that had attacked him, then he fell. Giovanni gave Ash a potion and the boy's energy returned. Ash gently got up and thought about what had just happened. He had used pokemon attacks, a fire, electric, psychic, ground, normal, water, and fighting attack.  
  
"Wow." Jesse said as Ash walked over to a blanket Giovanni had set out and laid down.  
  
"Now you know what that stone was for, it's called a poke rock." Giovanni said petting Ash on the head as the boy/pokemon went to sleep. Meowth slowly walked over, but Ash woke up and hit him with his water attack before he could do anything. Basically water came out of a gem that had appeared on his forehead and hit the cat-like pokemon. "That was the attack called flood, his only water attack. He has one move for each pokemon's weakness, he will be unstoppable, and the best part is that he will only listen to his trainer, me."  
  
"Boss you've really out done yourself his time." Jesse said looking closely at Ash before being hit by his flood attack. The next day they took Ash, who had been renamed Elemental, out to a field of tauros to pley. Elemental had fun until a tauros rammed him in the side, then he got scared and used his normal attack, pley dead. Giovanni ran over when he saw the boy/pokemon fall and used his nidoking to get rid of the bull pokemon, he leaned down and felt for a pulse, but didn't feel one. He gently held Elemental and stroked his hair as if it would bring him back. Then Elemental woke up and his pulse returned.  
  
"Of corse, another attack, pley dead." Giovanni said hugging Elemental gently then letting it go pley again.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. The Berry

Disclamer: I do not own pokemon, only the plot of this fanfic.  
  
Elemntal  
  
Elemental yawned as he stretched out on his bed, Misty and Brock were still in the cage but Pikachu had been let out, she had run out the window. "Elemental, I brought your supper." Giovanni said   
  
coming in and putting a bowl of food in front of Elemental. The boy/pokemon ate it happily and then settled down for the night.   
  
Giovanni left and everyone settled down. At midnight when they were   
  
all asleep the window in Elemental's room opened and a boy with   
  
brown hair came in, a Pikachu by his side.  
  
"Is that really Ash?" The boy asked and the Pikachu nodded.   
  
"Okey, let's do this fast." He held a cloth to Elemental's mouth and the scent kept him asleep, the boy then pulled him out to join the, now free, Misty and Brock.  
  
"Let's hurry before we get caught." Misty whispered the others   
  
nodded and they left. The next morning Elemental woke up in a strange bed.  
  
Elemental's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room anymore. The   
  
walls around me were white and the bed was more then just covers. I   
  
slowly looked around and noticed a boy that had fallen asleep in a   
  
chair. I almost recognized him but I couldn't put a name to him. He   
  
woke suddenly, jolting up from a bad dream. "Ash, you're awake." He   
  
said softly. I tilted my head gently to the side, unsure how to react.   
  
"Don't you remember me?" He asked, I shook my head. "I'm Gary." I   
  
still didn't understand completely so I kept my eyes on him.  
  
Gary's POV  
  
I couldn't believe he didn't remember me, I got up and walk to the   
  
counter, from there I grabbed a berry and gave it to him, he took it but   
  
still watched me. I sat back down as he sniffed the berry then started nibbleing cutely on it. I heared the door open as Nurse Joy came in. "It's still hard to believe that he was turned into a pokemon." She said, I nodded as Ash settled down a bit, he laied back down but kept his ears alert.  
  
"Is it possible to turn him back?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's not easy, there's a berry that only grows on the top of a mountain in the orange islands. Here, I'll give you a map and picture." Nurse Joy said. Gary tokk the picture and map and soon set out with Elemental by his side.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Elemental fallowed Gary happily, he trusted Gary now. The ywo road to the Orange Islands on the back of a Charizard and soon landed on the right island. They climbed a mountain and soon found the berry they neaded, but just as Gary picked afew, Team Rocket showed up and took Elemntal back to Giovanni. Elemntal tried to fight back but was soon back in Giovanni's arms. "Shhh, calm yourself Elemntal, you're safe now." Giovanni said but Elemntal just wanted to get back to Gary. "Elemntal, what's woung?" Giovanni asked as Elemntal bit him in the arm, he let go qrickly and looked at his injery, just a scratch. Elemntal ran and soon met up with Gary, then the two found themselves in the middle of a group of wild tangela, scyther, and exeggutor. The pokemon suddenly attacked.  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
